TSN: A Love Story, Chapter One
by Ash Watson
Summary: The loveliness that is jewnicorn. Jesse Eisenberg and Andrew Garfield meet and audition for the roles of Mark and Edardo in The Social Network. This the first chapter in my ongoing story. It's off to a bit of a slow start but, trust me it'll get better.


Jesse read the text,

_Andrew._

_need you. NOW._

_Received 0 minutes ago_

He smiled to himself as he grabbed the peacoat he'd borrowed from Andrew and walked out the door.

"Jesse. Jesse? JESSE!" Emma glared at Jesse, "Hey, numbnuts, do you want this part or not?" Jesse snapped out of his daydream, "Huh? I mean, yeah, yeah I do. I guess..." Emma frowned, "Damn right you do. Now, where were we?" Jesse transformed into Mark once again, leaving his own personality far behind as Emma read the lines of Eduardo. This character was easy enough to portray, he could live in the skin of Mark Zuckerberg, now he only had to nail the audition. Emma smiled at Jesse, "Perfect, babe." She said pinching his cheek, he narrowed his eyebrows. He hated being touched, Emma knew that. She laughed at him, her phone buzzing. "Oh, I better answer this, could be a new role!" She crossed her fingers and answered the call, "Hello? Ms. Francine Maisler? Oh! Yes, uh-huh.." Emma grabbed her coffee and blew Jesse a kiss as she left the quaint little cafe. He sighed raking his eyes over his coffee ring stained script. Auditions were in two hours, two hours of time for his mind to wander aimlessly. Jesse didn't like thinking abstractly, he found fantasy useless. He grabbed his script, deciding he would most likely find something to do at his apartment. He drove home in his little Honda Accord, feeling slightly more comfortable in his hoodie and the plush pleather interior. The drive was short so Jesse was soon walking into his his cramped apartment and grabbing a beer. The crack of the tab easied his anxiety almost as most as the drink itself. He glanced at the clock, 12:57 pm. Auditions were roughly and hour and a half away and Jesse's stomach was starting to feel familarly queasy. He pulled out his favorite Ween CD and put it on. He relaxed into his futon, sending Emma a text,

_Jesse_

_Hey, who was that_

_on the phone earlier?  
>Sent 1 minutes ago<br>_

Jesse sipped his drink as he waited for her reply. He hoped it was a possible new role for Emma. She really deserved something good. She was truly exeptional in Zomieland. His phone buzzed,

_Emma_

_It was the casting director  
>for the new Spidey movie!<br>Can you believe they want ME to audition for  
>the female lead? <em>

_Received 2 minutes ago_

Jesse smiled smally to himself. She would definitely get the part, who would turn down Emma Stone? He texted her congratulations and wished her luck.

_Emma_

_Ditto, kid.  
>Kill at auditions<em>

_Love you!_

_Received 0 minutes ago._

He slid his phone closed and opened up his Mac to check his blog. He'd assumed a pseudonym so he wouldn't be recongnized as 'that Jewish kid from that zombie movie'. He finished his beer as the clock rounded to 1:20pm. Sighing, he pushed his laptop back onto the floor, almost instantly it disapeared into a pile of comic books and dirty hoodies. He let his mind wonder back to New Jersey, to his sister Hallie and his parents and his cats. He looked whistfully back on these fond memories as his phone started blaring his alarm ringtone. Jesse jerked out of his reverie, realizing it was nearly two pm. He grabbed an apple off the table and headed out the door. Showtime.  
>Jesse arrived at the theatre with ten minutes to spare, rushing through the doors and straight into someone.<p>

"Oh, god, I'm sorry..I'm rushing to get to my audition and I, I..Sorry." Jesse said, flustered.

He looked up to the guy he'd plowed into. The guy was smirking.

"Hello, Jesse." Jesse furrowed his brow,

"Erm, do we know each other or..?" The guy smiled widely and stuck out his hand,

"I'm Andrew, Andrew Garfield. I'm auditioning for Eduardo, and the casting director mentioned you as portraying Mark."

Jesse looked at his hand timidly, then quickly shook it. "Oh, then, good to meet you Andrew." Andrew chuckled and nodded,

"Likewise, Mr. Eisenberg." He said, his British accent strong. He pointed to the door that led to the stage,

"Let's not be late, okay?" Andrew lightly touched the small of Jesse's back, pushing Jesse towards the door.

Jesse cringed away from Andrew's touch, walking through the door. Laray Mayfield smiled timidly as they walked in, _  
>"<em>Ah, boys. Right on time." Laray sipped her coffee, adjusting her glasses."Mr. Garfield, would you like to start..or...Jesse?"

Andrew smiled at Ms. Mayfield,"I'll start." He cleared his throat and began speaking fluidly with an American accent,

**EDUARDO**

"_What's going on?"_

Jesse quickly through dialouge back, slipping into the skin of Mark once more.

**MARK**

"_Perfect timing. Eduardo's here and he's_

_going to have the key ingredient."_

Andrew looked into Jesse's eyes, showing a surprising amount of emotion.

**EDUARDO**

"_Mark."_

**MARK**

"_Wardo."_

EDUARDO

_You and Erica split up?_

**MARK**

_How did you know that?_

**EDUARDO**

_It's on your blog._

Andrew bit his lip tentatively, hiding a smirk. Jesse narrowed his eyes and shrugged in character.

**MARK**

_Yeah._

**EDUARDO**

_Are you alright?_

**MARK**

_I need you._

Jesse spoke these words as Andrew's eyes twinkled, and he replied.

**EDUARDO**

_I'm here for you._

Jesse blankly looked at Andrew and continued.

**MARK**

_No, I need the algorithm you use to rank_

_chess players._

EDUARDO

_Are you okay?_

Sincerity rang out from every word Andrew spoke, as if he truly felt these things.

**MARK**

_We're ranking girls._

**EDUARDO**

_You mean other students?_

**MARK**

_Yeah._

**EDUARDO**

_You think this is such a good idea?_

**MARK**

_I need the algorithm._

**EDUARDO**

_Mark-_

**MARK**

_I need the algorithm._

Ms. Mayfield blinked. "Wow. I think you boys just got yourselves the leading roles in The Social Network." Laray thought to herself, _what chemistry those two have_.


End file.
